Decolora
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Dejaré que vivas para ver como mueren los que amas, veremos cuánto eres capaz de soportar. Sólo entonces me gustaría ver tus ojos teñidos por el odio afrontando mí mirada…/Cap1: Traición Lo mismo que la guió en la luz puede llevarla a la oscuridad...
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Decolora

**Sumary:** Dejaré que vivas para ver como mueren los que amas, veremos cuánto eres capaz de soportar. Sólo entonces me gustaría ver tus ojos teñidos por el odio afrontando mí mirada…/Prólogo.

**Advertencias:** Posible Bashing contra Sasuke/Situaciones fuertes/Muertes violentas

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Cantidad de palabras: 1,167**/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Aunque dicen los rumores que planea hacerle una segunda serie a su antagonista y tiene por título tentativo "Sasuke" que al igual que Naruto trata sobre la vida del Uchiha…

"_Diluye tu insípido mundo blanco y mánchalo de negro._

_Ve marchitando la pureza de tu alma con veneno _

_y deja a su luz escurrir; decolora." _

Avanzaba; sin prisas o diferencias en el ritmo común de su andar.

Caminaba como si sobre un sendero cualquiera anduviese, permitiendo a la corriente fresca del viento que meciera apenas sus oscuros cabellos. El talle de su cuerpo se delineaba tenuemente contra la tela blanca que conformaba su vestimenta, girando naturalmente mientras acortaba la distancia con su objetivo. Estoico, con un rostro tan inexpresivo como si hubiera sido tallado en piedra, detallaba a la persona que enfrentaba a sus ojos negros con la misma simpleza de ver a un conocido.

La vio hundirse cada vez más sobre ese viejo y podrido tronco, tratando inútilmente de desaparecer a su campo de vista. Los viejos trozos de madera se desprendían sobre su cabello, llenándolo de humedad y moho, empobreciendo con cada segundo aquella dignidad con la que se le había enfrentado minutos atrás. Se veía patética, con su menudo cuerpo resguardándose tras sus propios brazos como si realmente fuera a servirle de algo.

La azabache lo observaba avanzar demasiado lento para su criterio, se acercaba a ella sin ningún tipo de pudor que lograra someterlo y volvía tortuosos aquellos segundos en que los temblores violentos azotaban a su cuerpo. Sus ojos se dilataron con incauto dolor, tan emergentes y pendientes de aquél cuerpo masculino atrapando al suyo que olvidaba lubricarlos con el simple hecho de pestañear.

Tuvo el impulso de disipar ese insano reflejo de su propio rostro desfigurado por el terror a lo incierto, proveniente de sus demenciales ojos, tan densos y oscuros que sentía el aire abandonar sus pulmones y el cansancio apoderarse de su ser sin ninguna piedad. Su mirada era como aquella noche de la que deseaba escapar para no verse hundida.

Él no sentía ni la más remota pizca de un sentimiento, no había ni la culpa de saber que se desangraría frente a sus ojos, ni el consuelo de ver morir a alguien que debía despreciar por provenir de una aldea corrupta; en el lugar dónde habitó alguna vez su corazón sólo moraba un gran pedazo de roca incapaz de sentir o vivir por algo que no fuera la venganza.

Ella era insignificante, un mal resquicio de Konohagakure que le estaba robando valiosos minutos de destrucción y muerte contra quienes verdaderamente disfrutaría eliminar; tan sólo debería seguir andando y cortar de tajo su pálido cuello sin dignarse a mirar atrás. La miró con mayor intensidad, tratando de hacerle perder su alma en la vorágine de odio que volcaban sus ojos, ahora rojos sangre, iluminados por la maldición sanguínea que era su sharingan; sin embargo la joven no cedió.

Logró encontrar y reconocer de entre todo una gota de rencor contra esa mirada con la que le afrontaba. Daba asco notar sus ojos blancos, demasiado inocentes para ser poseídos por una ninja supuestamente afiliada a las guerras y masacres en batalla, una pureza que detestaba más con cada acción que realizaba.

No debería, jamás tendría que haber alguien que mantuviera sus ojos libres de la corrupción y pecado del mundo… Él se encargaría de ensuciarlo.

Haciendo gala de su fuerza la sostuvo contra su propio pecho, escuchando el crujir de sus costillas por la violencia empleada, el alba en su mirada fue perdiendo su brillo y se trasbocaba en un exquisito gris impuro. Sostener y mancillar su espacio con la putrefacción de su alma era algo reconfortante en medio de su delirio.

Ella lo miró de nuevo, sin emitir palabra alguna. La azabache no tenía el valor suficiente para hablar y el moreno no usaría el esfuerzo inútil de decirle algo cuándo podría utilizarlo para algo productivo como romperle el cuello. —U-Uchiha-sama… —Mencionó, con el suficiente volumen para saber que moría por dentro del terror. Excelente, le agradaba esa mezcla de su suave voz y el agudo sonido de la desesperanza.

Por unos momentos quiso sonreír retorcidamente. Si sólo apresarla hacía ese cuerpo vibrar deseaba saber hasta que punto debía llegar para ver sus ojos llenos del mismo odio que él. Y probó, acercándose más para rozar sus cuerpos, satisfaciéndose con los nubarrones lánguidos que apresaban su mirada blanca y volviéndose un poco más oscuros. Ella intentó poner resistencia, sometiéndose en cuestión de segundos al entender que le sería imposible una mínima oportunidad de detenerle. Al menos era inteligente.

Detalló sus ojos de perla ensombreciéndose, pero no le era suficiente. Se impacientó, tomando con alevosía fríamente calculada sus carnosos labios en un roce violento, rayando con la línea de sus dientes la suave piel tratando se romperla. Aquello no sería un beso, no mientras luchara con la lengua de ella sobrepuesta tratando de defenderse del dolor que le provocaba.

Seguía raspando, tallando con fiereza mientras el sabor dulce de su sangre se filtraba por los trozos perdidos de piel. Sintió algo de su sangre volcarse por el cuerpo, sorprendiéndose levemente de ser capaz de sentirla correr por sus venas, espesa; trataba de impedirle el causar más daño pero no se quejaba ni lloraba como otras. Definitivamente la chica era rara.

Sasuke la observó sereno, examinando el tono que sus orbes adquirían por sobre las lágrimas, una repentina ira estremeció su ser. Los recuerdos le embargaron. Una infancia dedicada exclusivamente a alabar los profundamente negros ojos de su madre, los únicos en toda su vida que hubo visto decolorarse por la suavidad de su mirada hasta alcanzar un exquisito halo de plata. Los nocturnos orbes platinados de su progenitora; el mismo color en que se teñían los de esa entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas eran el agua en nacía su plata. —Tu nombre, Hyuuga…—Exigió él, siseando su tono y evitando dejar escapar a la furia.

—H-Hinata…—Masculló ella, sintiéndose repentinamente confusa. Más él, indiferente la soltó sin explicaciones y siguió avanzando por el camino que se había trazado por primera opción.

—Me da repulsión ver tus ojos. —Le comentó como si fuese cualquier cosa, con su tono de voz carente de emociones. —Dejaré que vivas para ver como mueren los que amas…—Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorrerle completa, relamiéndose las heridas ante infringidas —Veremos cuánto eres capaz de soportar. Sólo entonces me gustaría ver tus ojos teñidos por el odio afrontando mi mirada…

El viento sacudió levemente el cabello negro de ella, absorta en identificar el momento en que todo eso había perdido el sentido. La cuarta guerra ninja estaba latente aún y los campos de batalla se habían dispersado al grado de no tener límites; había viajado por ese bosque buscando agua para las provisiones del campamento médico y después…

Uchiha Sasuke la había acorralado contra un árbol. —Oh, es verdad… Tengo que avisarle a Naruto-kun.

Lo dejaría pasar, un momento así realmente no tenía significado para ella que soportaba por voluntad propia el desprecio de su padre y su clan entero. Aunque realmente le llamó la atención el porque su alma se sentía tan vacía y carente de emociones con él cerca.

Ojalá el mal presentimiento en su corazón no fuera tan fuerte.

***º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º***

**N/dp:** Y heme aquí, probando suerte con un fic SasuHina dónde por primera vez mostraré a la Hinata oscura que me juré no escribir. Lo que hago por ti, persona que sé estás leyendo… Espero que no esté tan mal, me costó la desvelada xD


	2. Traición

**Título:** Decolora

**Sumary:** Dejaré que vivas para ver como mueren los que amas, veremos cuánto eres capaz de soportar. Sólo entonces me gustaría ver tus ojos teñidos por el odio afrontando mí mirada…/Prólogo.

**Advertencias:** Bashing/Situaciones fuertes/Muertes violentas

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Cantidad de palabras: 4,026**/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Aunque dicen los rumores que planea hacerle una segunda serie a su antagonista y tiene por título tentativo "Sasuke" que al igual que Naruto trata sobre la vida del Uchiha…

"_La coexistencia del ser con otro es el infierno mismo, _

_pues son los otros los que con su mirada descubren nuestro propio ser _

_que en vano creemos descubrir mirándonos al espejo."_

**Traición**

El viento la hería. Paseaba deliberadamente sobre la piel interna que se exponía de sus labios, chocando fuertemente contra las heridas y empuñando sus finas corrientes en lacerar y empujar la carne que aún recubría el contorno. Lamer con insistencia sólo provocaba una sensación de frío y el ardor empeoraba con su acción.

Las ramas pasaban una tras otra bajo sus pies, crujiendo con suavidad gracias a su poco peso y el paso suave que efectuaba al andar. La distancia se acortaba y el corazón no daba muestras de querer mantenerse en su pecho, los golpes que efectuaba contra su cuerpo comenzaban a volverse tan dolorosos como una herida física y el desazón gobernaba cada idea que rondaba su mente; llevó la mano derecha a su pecho, tratando de retenerlo y lo aplastó con firmeza en un vano intento de someterlo.

Estaba desenfocando el camino por ser una inútil hasta en una sencilla acción como controlarse. Un tropiezo y no sólo su lacerada boca tendrían problemas con el sabor de la tierra tras impactársele en la garganta a más de veinte metros de altura. Los párpados le pesaron, bajando mecánicamente y volviendo con avidez a su sitio cuándo vislumbró una porción del suelo; los árboles no deberían ser tan grandes en tiempos de tala inmoderada.

Suspiró, tratando de retomar la concentración en el frente y no hacia abajo, recordándose que al ser llamada fracaso durante toda su vida no era por simple gusto de humillarle. La agilidad, aunque algo que manejaba medianamente gracias a sus técnicas con el puño suave, no le favorecía cuando se trataba de cuestiones técnicas como correr a través del bosque a llevar un mensaje de suma importancia. Ironías, le decía su primo cada vez que la levantaba.

La trayectoria comenzaba a carecer de árboles monstruosamente altos, dándole la oportunidad perfecta de descender con precaución hacia sitio seguro. Metros más adelante logró diferenciar manchas de color café, suponiendo serían de la tela que conforman las carpas. Se dio un leve golpe en la frente al recordar que poseía una técnica ocular capaz de localizarlo sin mayores problemas, más distraída jamás podría ser.

Formó los sellos, encontrando de inmediato el chakra y figura deseados.

Los latidos cesaron hasta un punto preocupante y la sangre se le acumuló en las mejillas con fuerza al saberse en un mismo sitio con la persona que admiraba. El cuerpo de la azabache comenzó a andar sin permiso, ganando la sensación de asfixia y presión al tener un acercamiento directo después de tanto tiempo sin verlo. —Naruto-kun…—Repitió inaudiblemente, como siempre, el extravagante nombre ya integraba un mantra en el escaso vocabulario que emitía siempre sus labios. Cada letra de esa palabra le traía una gran paz y calma a su alma como ninguna otra hubiese experimentado en su vida tan mísera y pobre.

Acortó la longitud de su senda con pequeños y cautos pasos, vagando con tranquilidad en el extraño hecho que le ocurrió apenas una hora atrás.

Un nombre pasó fugazmente por su cabeza, quedándose en sus pensamientos en un resonante hueco que pulsaba cada vocablo como escritura grabada a fuego. Los nervios anteriores fueron reemplazados con una especie de vórtice oscuro en la boca del estómago y la palidez de su níveo tono; aún recordar haber estado frente al demonio Uchiha era como sobrevivir a un cuento de terror nada agradable para contar.

Su mirada opaca causaba una percepción devastadora de la realidad contigua, parecido a caer en un trance hipnótico del cuál unos segundos originarían la decadencia del ánima hasta llegar a su erradicación. Era entrar en la prisión de la noche y jamás salir de la penumbra, abarcando cada sentido en una dirección irracional de autodestrucción que le evocaba sus días y noche tristes, perdida, deseando saber cuánto más podía revolcarse en el lodo del fracaso y la desgracia.

Verlo le provocaba repelerlo como que jamás imaginó, simplemente de comprender que sin el Sol en persona alumbrando sus días nublados quizás hubiera preferido entregar la vida a quien estuviese dispuesto a tomarla de tajo, e incluso a arrebatarla a otros por demostrar que tenía una valía más allá de la posición prestigiosa en que fue condenada a nacer.

Pero lo más extraño de esa persona era sin duda que la presencia de Uchiha Sasuke no fuera caudal de ningún sentimiento negativo en su ser más allá del rechazo. Su juicio retorcido era relativamente aceptable debido a su pasado trauma, aunque jamás comprendería como una persona que aparentaba tenerlo todo pudiera elegir estancarse en el pasado para vivir de él.

¿Qué sería de su persona cuando esas razones terminaran?

Sólo esperaba que eso no afectara demasiado a Naruto. —Hinata-sama, aún lleva el byakugan activo…—Llamó uno de los congregados en el centro. Alzó la mirada y encontró a su instructor de la infancia cubriéndola de indiscretas miradas del resto del clan, se sonrojó y deshizo la técnica. Al menos tres personas vieron el inútil desperdicio de energía por una distracción y le reprendían con la mirada, ahora verdaderamente consideraba una desventaja el ir con tantos Hyuuga en el equipo de combate a corta distancia.

—K-Ko-san, ne-necesito ver a Naruto-k-kun…—Chaqueó la lengua, rasguñándola sin marcas como correctivo a su torpe modo de hablar. Odiaba tartamudear precisamente en los vocablos dónde la consistencia de su voz debería ser palpable, el decir un nombre siempre era motivo de técnicamente deletrearlo por el miedo a afrontar a la persona. El hombre arqueó una ceja al notar los cortes profundos de su boca pero lo dejó pasar suponiendo una caída, no quería herir a la heredera con cuestiones frente a sus detractores.

—De acuerdo Hinata-sama, le llamaré enseguida. —Reverenció y dio media vuelta, volviendo a hundir a la alba en las aguas negras del pasado y sus melancólicos hechos.

A pesar de no darle la suficiente importancia a las palabras del desertor de Konoha en su momento, aún tenía que considerarlo una alarma de amenaza. Alguien tan centrado como ese joven jamás daría el esfuerzo de expresarse simplemente por hacer una broma, pero igualmente si consideraba la cantidad inimaginable de personas que ya habían muerto a sus manos en la guerra y cuánto fuera su objetivo era extraño que desperdiciase tiempo con ella en un absurdo juego de tortura.

No había nada que pudiera ganar realmente, más que desquiciada diversión. Quería entender porque necesariamente la escogió a ella para que le enfrentase con ojos llenos de odio en vez de rebanarle el cuello por cruzarse en su camino. Era insólito.

Su juicio mental se sumergía en la decadencia, tan retorcido como para creer que el mejor modo de demostrar fortaleza era asesinar a inocentes quienes forjaron un lazo entrañable con él. El modo absurdo que tiene de ver la venganza como única justicia suficientemente razonable para efectuarse y el método que utiliza para llevar a cabo sus planes le parecía demasiado nefasto para poderle rescatar de la oscuridad en que se había hundido.

Poco quedaba de humano en ese individuo, pero la persona que amaba aún guardaba esperanzas por él.

Por ende, Hinata creería en el Uchiha.

¿Qué tanta dualidad podría haber en su esencia? —Hinata, el gemelo grande de Neji me ha dicho que tienes algo que decirme, dattebayo. —Clamó una voz profunda, aunque un cierto toque de agudeza que aún restaba de la infancia estuvo por alterarle los sentidos, estuvo a punto de sonreír y sonrojarse hasta las orejas como siempre pero el recuerdo de aquella amenaza la detuvo. Su tez se volvió de un suave amarillo y ocultó la mirada bajó su flequillo, preocupada por la reacción que obtendría. —Por favor hazlo rápido porque tengo que ir a…

—Uchiha Sasuke. —Le silenció la azabache ante la urgencia del rubio; sus ojos de aguazul precioso se oscurecieron, ocultándose tras los párpados uno y otra vez con pesar. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y forzó una mueca que intentó ser sonrisa, lejos de tranquilizarla la inquietó más, la tensión en que ese joven se veía envuelto con ese nombre le hizo abrir la boca sin pensar en que no había tartamudeado como era lo normal. Activó su dojutsu. —Tre-trescientos metros al norte, c-cruzando el bosque. Camino recto, pa-parece esperarle…

— ¡Sasuke! —Gritó el rubio con fuerza, constituyendo en su voz la mezcla perfecta de la sorpresa, rabia y agonía como un fluyente suave veneno que impactó contra su garganta y deslizó hiel acerba. Su sonido normalmente semi agudo e irritante se agravó tres octavas, entristeciéndola por ser la portadora de tal noticia.

Los párpados le fueron pesando en demasía e impidieron que conservara la mirada alta y consoladora que pretendía regalarle, anteponiendo en su sitio una esquiva y cubierta de tonos grises que para nada alentaba al chico que perdía rápidamente la calma. Clavó el cerúleo de sus orbes en la entrada de la tienda provisional de guerra que estaba cinco metros atrás, atravesando como dagas con la intensidad que parecía pretender evitar a toda costa que esa tela fuera removida de su sitio.

Los labios le temblaron, era fácil discernir la causa tras su preocupación sobre ese sitio. Lo vio girar el cuerpo, los músculos de sus piernas marcarse con clara muestra tras el brusco movimiento para buscar su posición más cómoda.

Apenas eran unos segundos los que la separaban de la impresión de hablarle sobre su amigo y ver cuán intratable era ese tema, le costaba respirar con calma para recuperar el aliento perdido y estabilidad mental suficiente para volver a afrontarlo con una petición. Las cuerdas vocales le temblaban con violencia y sentía que sólo emitía balbuceos ininteligibles que ni siquiera eran capaces de ser escuchados.

Tenía la frase atascada, atrapada en el trayecto de su garganta con un horrendo sabor a cobardía, nuevamente fracasaba en un simple intento de expresar aquello que deseaba hacer con todas las fuerzas de su corazón ahora mismo; acompañarle. —Na-Naruto-kun…

—_Iré contigo._ —Sentenció una tercera voz con sequedad, Hinata dedujo el grado de seriedad empleado por esa joven al escucharla usar el tono grave que se unía a su voz cuando no lo retenía para ser coquetamente acaramelada. Reprimió las ganas de llorar ahí mismo, recriminándole con el pensamiento a su compañera que fuera capaz de decir fácilmente lo que ella no.

Él asintió, ignorando premeditadamente cuánta ansia mostraba las facciones de Hinata, su rostro pálido, desfiguradas por el pesar de no ser quien le acompañara en su viaje. Suspiró con pesadez, aguardando el velo cristalino que empañaba sus ojos, no pretendía ser aún más ridícula de lo que ya era; su escena dramática entre la historia de esos tres estaba de más.

Le era ya muy claro que jamás obtendría la atención de Naruto del modo en que deseaba, pero también comprendió a tiempo que quizás nunca lo anheló de esa manera por saberlo fuera de sus límites. A pesar de sus motivaciones las esperanzas para que existiera un ellos estaban agotadas desde que posó sus cuencas blancas sobre esos radiantes zafiros que la miraron con una calidez que jamás antes experimentó.

¿Por qué era tan mal visto que sólo deseara caminar a su lado?

Bajo ninguna circunstancia esperaba por amor, y tal vez la amistad sería algo delimitado por causa de sus sentimientos románticos hacia él. El fundamento principal para declarar sus intenciones respecto al portador del Kyuubi era proteger a la única probabilidad concreta de salvar a la aldea que le vio nacer, sus habitantes y entregar honor a su familia con la muerte de alguien tan patética como ella. Dar a conocer su existencia a la única forma viviente que realmente le interesaba que la viera por cuestiones de sus últimos instantes.

Alzó un poco la vista y logró notar la enorme estela de humo que desprendía el rubio tras su furioso y veloz paso por la tierra del bosque, distanciado apenas diez metros de la segunda sombra que arrancaba con crueldad las ramas bajas de los árboles simplemente con avanzar. No tardó ni medio segundo al perderles el rastro en lo profundo del bosque, pensando con melancolía que la persona que tanto intentaban buscar no existía más.

Hostigar el recuerdo de alguien que murió desde hace tanto tiempo era triste, aunque quizás no tanto como el intentar vivir de remembranzas como ella y Sasuke. —I-Iré, Na-Naruto-kun…—Declaró al aire, con media sonrisa forzada. Nuevamente nadie le escucharía.

Una vez más acababa teniendo que masticar cada sílaba con los labios fruncidos y el ceño arrugado bien oculto tras las hebras negras de su cabello. Los primeros le ardieron mientras se refregaban uno contra otro pero ni su cruento dolor aminoraba el sabor amargo que dejaban las verdades al exponerse claras sin necesidad de palabras.

Claro estaba cuán importante era para Uzumaki Naruto escucharla hasta terminar de hablar.

Estaba hecho.

Sabía que una brisa fresca recorría cada centímetro de aquél trayecto solitario como filosa daga, pero el dolor que debía supuestamente causar no hacía merma ni siquiera para despeinar sus hebras oscuras. El espacio estaba vacío, completamente despejado y la tierra que se honraba de residir bajo sus pies parecía arenosa, erosionada por el paso del tiempo y los constantes maltratos volviéndola incapaz de ser cultivada nuevamente.

Cualquier metáfora sobre ese pedazo de porquería comparable a su situación y un alma más descendería al averno ese día.

Aguardaba, impaciente como nunca antes y redescubriendo el fastidio de la espera en su carácter; después de hablar con la Hyuuga y saber que ella daría aviso al fastidioso Naruto seguramente la estúpida Haruno le seguiría. Dos elementos con los que contaba desde hace meses el maldito plan del falso Madara Uchiha para llevar a cabo de una vez por todas el acto final que haría que lo dejasen de buscar con jodida insistencia.

No dejó escapar ningún sonido o movimiento a su cuerpo, estático como una piedra de escultura perfecta. Las finas corrientes iban meciendo de un lado a otro los pedazos colgantes de su ropa, la única cosa que lograría remover.

Sobre las copas de los árboles danzaban las hileras negras más recientes que aún no terminaban de apagarse, producto de un pequeño incendio emitido desde la boca del azabache. El silencio total en un bosque por la mañana era algo pocas veces logrado, pero sencillo si los pájaros dejaron de emitir sonido alguno desde que sus cuerpos carbonizados cayeron al suelo junto a los cadáveres de shinobis con rango basura que creyeron buena idea ir contra él.

Un desperdicio de chakra, aunque aceptable si consideraba que usar más que sus mano para acabar con esa clase insectos sería ensuciar su reputación por tonterías. Se mantuvo irascible, con la ansia gobernando por instantes, queriendo de una maldita vez ir por ellos y largarse.

Estaba en sitio a vista de todos, sin árboles de interferencia hartándose de la luz solar que quemaba sus entrañas por el tiempo que llevaba bajo éste, hasta encontrar por la mañana a una pieza interesante que coleccionar en el puto numerito que estaba por armar.

El color pálido de su piel se resaltó con las perceptibles ojeras bajo sus ojos negros, tan oscuros que disfrazaban sus orbes sin brillo hasta el grado de dudar si éstas existieron. Dos líneas de un milímetro de grosor descendían desde el borde superior del pómulo hasta la mediación de su mejilla, bastante similares a las que en vida desarrollara su hermano mayor por velar cada noche de su bienestar y lidiar con los problemas de esa maldita villa.

Recordar el encuentro con esa niña que de kunoichi tenía lo que él de benevolente le era contraproducente. Por más que deseara quedar vacío siempre sobrevivía algo, un desagradable resquicio de lo que fue su vida en ese sitio habitado por traidores que causaron la muerte de su familia. De algún modo siempre se colaban entre sus pensamientos fragmentos de recuerdos, buenos y malos, dónde cada momento se volvía una tortura para su juicio.

Ojalá se pudriera la Hyuuga por ahondarlo en esos, ahora, insignificantes detalles.

Quizás, si alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho que su venganza terminaría de este modo lo hubiese matado. Y con seguridad, la culpa sobre esa muerte la lanzaría al vacío sin siquiera merecer un espacio de su mente, la venganza sería el único camino aceptable y él un humilde subordinado de la justicia verdadera que deleitaba a su víctima con el elíxir de la sangre roja.

Habría seguido el mismo sendero de destrucción, corrompiendo su alma hasta el punto deseable en que su alma reducida en cenizas y la nada fuese su compañera perenne.

Recordó, desquiciado. Por un instante volvía a saber cuán divertido era reír maniáticamente ante las estupideces color rosa que se le ocurrían por culpa de la heredera bastarda. ¿Cuánto más tardaría su marioneta en aparecer? Si seguía a este paso tarde o temprano comenzaría a cuestionarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto. —Sasuke…—Hablando del rey idiota… Por culpa de él empezaba a odiar su nombre, al parecer sólo tenía capacidad cerebral para repetirlo como autómata.

—Sasuke-kun…—Llegó una segunda voz, molesta como ninguna otra hubo antes. La gravedad de su tono decreció tres octavas para caramelizarse con su nombre, los mismos insulsos trucos de la infancia jamás la dejarían por lo visto. Su expresión siguió estoica como piedra, incapaz de exteriorizar una pizca de su pensamiento al volverlos a ver después de tanto tiempo; como si le importara de verdad.

Alzó la mirada, encontrando con indiferencia la pieza que había adquirido esa mañana para su juego. El asco que le provocaban esos ojos inocentes sólo era comparable a la repulsión que tenía la imagen de su difunta madre sobre el rostro de ésa. Lo apenas interesante de la aborrecible escena que armaría era la presencia de su actriz extra de reparto, carente de importancia y aún así suficientemente molesta para ser conducida a la perdición con aquello mismo que la guiaba en la oscuridad. — ¡Respóndenos bastardo! —Bramó el rubio en su contra. Quizás si supiera que hacía exactamente lo que quería, estaría tratando inútilmente de partirle la cara en este momento.

Lo vio perturbarse, enfocando por completo su campo de visión en las acciones del moreno. Excelente, ni cuenta se daba de la transitoria mirada que le dedicó a la que fuera su débil compañera de equipo, su denominada molestia personal que encajaba con esas palabras como ninguna otra persona.

El silencio se hizo tenso, tan grueso que podía tocarlo con extender la palma de su mano. Los ojos azules lo miraban confundidos, extrañados ante su evidente falta de dialogo; más del normal. Los ojos de jade se perdían tras un velo de oscuridad y las pupilas se dilataron hasta su punto cumbre; las cosas estaban marchando mejor de lo que esperaba. Una mujer más allá observaba la escena con preocupación visible, intentando descifrar que era lo que ocultaba tras sus acciones sospechosas.

Movió levemente los labios. —Sakura, ahora…

— ¿A que te…?

La orden se declamó, imperiosa y con un timbre autoritario que más que respeto inspiraba temor; el joven de cabello rubio fue sorprendido antes de terminar su pregunta por un agudo dolor en el pecho y el bello carmín de su sangre escurriendo por la boca y pecho. — ¡Naruto-kun!

El cuadro era perfecto, la piel pálida de esa mano contrastaba con belleza ante el rojo fuerte que colgaba sus fluidos hilos entre sus dedos extendidos. Sublime como la tez tostada del idiota perdía color y trazos enormes de lo que cubrió segundos antes el área de su corazón se perdían en el aire, esperando acabar y tintar el suelo de esa delicia visual.

Naruto apenas logró ver los ojos verdes abrirse desorbitados por su atentado a sangre fría contra el único ser humano al que creyó que no podría lastimar. Se desplomó inmediatamente, respirando agitado y tratando de detener la hemorragia sin utilidad; era una herida planeada para ser de gravedad y desestabilizar a Konohagakure, era un estúpido si creía que sería capaz de detenerla con la fuerza de su mano. —Naruto, no, Naruto…—Llamó con fuerza la afectada, meneando al chico entre sus brazos y tratando de ayudarlo.

Su misión estaba completada, ahora podía jugar un poco con la enloquecida Hyuuga que corría hacia el tonto como si se le fuera la vida a ella también. Avanzó rápido, interponiéndose en el camino de la joven y frustrando cada nimia oportunidad de eludirlo y huir al lado de su enemigo. —De-déjeme ir con Naruto-kun…—Pidió suave, muy a su pesar tuvo que esforzarse en descifrar las palabras que otorgaba con esa voz escasa y desgarbada; la azabache respiraba agitado y sus ojos no dejaban de ignorarlo al tratar de ver por sus costados con desesperación.

Ni siquiera tenía sentido sonreír. Un esfuerzo inútil por una emoción que no necesitaba expresar o dar conocer bajo ningún motivo, desgaste de músculos faciales que pueden ser usados para emitir el veredicto final sobre una víctima. El solo pensamiento era una pérdida de segundos que estaba desaprovechando en la persona incorrecta; la Hyuuga le obligaba a enfocar su atención en ella más que para torturarle.

Esos podridos ojos blancos, tan ausentes del sentimiento que deberían contener le otorgaban una faceta que hace tiempo no manifestaba la mínima señal; sorpresa. A pesar de que la sensación jamás fue traspasada a sus facciones y sus oscuros orbes siguieran con inquebrantable firmeza posados sobre la patética figura y ninguna clase de brillo se acrecentara en ellos, estaba algo extrañado de cuán retorcidos pueden ser los seres humanos.

El odio que buscaba aún no sería impreso si no erradicaba esa estúpida bondad que residía en sus ojos contra quienes le dañaban. Una nueva pizca de furia nació en su ser, consciente de que el ridículo papel de villano demente y cruel que estaba jugando con Naruto no tenía efecto en alguien tan ciega como la del cabello negro.

Hasta el más bondadoso de los seres se ve tomado por la oscuridad. En el mundo las reglas son simples, el humano noble es pisoteado, humillado y denigrado hasta el punto en que cualquier acción que no se realice con pronunciado egoísmo lo haga valer nada; su compasión los guía a la destrucción. Es herir o ser herido, un alma pura no logra sobrevivir por mucho tiempo a la sociedad.

Y ahí iba Hyuuga Hinata y rompía las reglas establecidas para que los malos se jodieran al prójimo.

Su cuerpo respondió, descubriendo con satisfacción como entre más tiempo pasara ella apartaba la nobleza de tajo y formaba gestos lo más parecidos a la expresión que aguardaba encontrar. Lo sabía, había algo oscuro que aguardaba tras sus insulsos ojos y brotaba cuando Hinata era provocada; desenvainó su espada con rapidez, colocándola frente a ella.

Esperó, descubriendo con rabia que esa mujer poco le importaba por lo menos preguntar las razones de sus actos, buscar juzgarlo y por último darle un sermón de volver al camino del bien… En otro tiempo eso hubiera sido eficiente, pero ahora no necesitaba de su silencio y al parecer ella no buscaría iniciar una conversación. Con una mierda, tendría que hacerlo él, jodería si la mocosa kunoichi resultaba tan retrasada como las demás y el mensaje no llegaba a decodificarlo. —Hyuuga. —Captó su atención por segundos pero la perdió, contuvo las ganas de romperle el cuello. —Apenas es el inicio…

Se abalanzó contra ella aprovechando la distracción. Fue extraño, pero su cuerpo se resistió un segundo antes de mover la mano y crear una herida honda en su vientre, suficientemente grave para poner en aprietos a Sakura algunos minutos antes de tener que decidir entre dos humanos desangrándose a quien debía salvarle la vida. Sería divertido cuando descubriera que la herida de ella sanaría por sí sola con el veneno suave que añadió a la hoja de la espada.

Dio media vuelta, decidiendo que había sido suficiente por una mañana. Hinata se retorcía del dolor en el suelo con una mano sobre su estómago; quiso sonreír, con malicia; los rastros de un naciente rencor se formaron bajo su tonto color blanco. Él presionaría hasta ver el odio consumir su mirada.

Ese momento guardado en lo profundo de sus ojos lo esperaría para disfrutarlo.

**N/dp:** Lamento la demora, me ha secuestrado mi jefa (que desgraciadamente es mi madre también ¬.¬) y el trabajo no cesa. Lo bueno es que ayer fue mi cumpleaños y lo he usado de pretexto para que me libere un día de su tiranía; el próximo no tardará tanto.

Quiero agradecer mucho los reviews, sinceramente no esperaba ni que nadie sintiera curiosidad por el título, estoy sorprendida de estos doce reviews que no puede responder muy a mi pesar por tiempo pero agradezco de todo corazón. Aclarando, sí, como fiel seguidora que soy del anti-Ooc sin justificación Hinata comenzará como es, pero poco a poco saldrá ese lado malo de ella que Sasuke hará aflorar.

Como verán, apenas va ligerito; una traición a Naruto y Sakura para demostrarle a Hina que realmente irá tras ella. Más adelante verá como reaccionará a cosas peores que eso xD Ni hablar, la inspiravión se me repartió en otro _Algún día nos veremos en la Luna_ fic NaruHina/SasuHina, quien guste pasar los invito pero advierto que la primera parte es casi puro NaruHina y contiene escenas importantes del SasuHina.

Bien, saltando el bloque publicitario… Verán que hablo escribo mucho (Y eso que no tengo tiempo ¬.¬)

No tenía planeado tardarme tanto para subir el primer capítulo pero el tiempo me fue consumido por unas locas pederastas personitas muy lindas que amablemente se ofrecieron a acosarme recordarme cuánto les gusta _Tinte índigo_, la pederastia y el incesto. Kami, he creado monstruos que saldrán a la calle a violar niños… Okey, no pero están cerca xD Si aún recuerdas InuYasha, huye únete ;D


End file.
